Set The World On Fire
by Kayko19
Summary: Pyro gets a little bored just sitting around... So he goes out ot have some fun. Pyro song fic. This is the begining of my song fic series.


Set The World On Fire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the story idea.  
  
Notes: This is the beginning of my song-fic series. I hope you all like it.  
  
I shall give you a vision of what is meant to be  
  
All you have to know is that I hold the master key  
  
Another evil cackle went through the air, and more fire came in the innocent people's directions. Pyro was at it again. This time it wasn't a planned thing, he just felt bored.  
"People of New York! I am your god!" He yelled and laughed as another one of his victims screamed out in pain.  
  
I know your weakness and I can see your pain  
  
You scream deliverance and I will pave the way  
  
Pyro felt such power when he was like this. He had all their lives at his fingertips, and he didn't spare a single one. As far as he was concerned, he knew everyone was going to be judged at some point in time, and in his eyes, they were all very guilty people.  
An old woman was lying on the ground in front of him, begging not to be burned again.  
"Please sir! I am only an old woman!" She got on her knees and cried out to him. Pyro laughed and held two balls of fire in the air.  
"That is your weakness! You were going to die soon anyway! Just go down with some dignity, you're in god's hands now!" He smiled and hurled both of the fireballs in his hands at the old lady, and she was no more.  
  
I'll set the world on fire  
  
It's your time to retire Because sooner or later You have to meet your maker  
  
Incredible energy surged through his body. More and more bodies soon piled at his feet. Each and everyone of them were burning in hell now because of him, and that made him feel like a god.  
  
I'll give you what I think is best and what I know is right  
  
And those who follow me, I'll give you strength and might  
  
The police arrived after Pyro had laid waste about twenty innocent people. He stopped for a few seconds and watched the police cars crowd around him. One officer leaned behind a car, and held out a gun. The other police officers soon followed his actions.  
"We don't want to hurt you! Now just put the ummm- fire down! And put your hands behind your head!" One officer with a microphone yelled. Pyro smiled evilly at this. So they wanted to arrest him? Not a chance. He wasn't going down without a fight, and he wouldn't fight unless he knew he'd win.  
  
You pledge allegiance and I'll prevent your fall  
  
I am your leader and now I'll rule you all  
  
Pyro shot three fireballs at the police cars. Two cars instantly went up in flames, and did about six police officers. While he cackled evilly at his actions, Pyro sent five more out, destroying the rest of the cars, and setting the rest of the police force on fire.  
With a smirk, Pyro put away his flames.  
"Good people who I haven't killed, or are not dead yet! My name is Pyro, and I will lead you all to god! Those who join me I will save before I waste you, but those who don't shall instantly and slowly burn in hell. It's your choice." He shouted to the crowd of people and once again, lit two large flames in his hands. He pointed them towards the sky and laughed.  
  
I'll set the world on fire  
  
It's your time to retire Because sooner or later You're going to meet your maker  
  
"Good Pyro! May I speak?!" One cowardly man cried out.  
"Only speak when spoken two you cowardly bastard!" Pyro retorted and burned the man's face. The man cried out and rolled on the ground. A woman, who was most likely his wife, crawled over to him and held his lifeless body in her arms.  
"John! Wake up John!" She shook him, but he never replied.  
"It's no use woman! He's with the devil now for defying me! I told you all once already, I am your god now! No one shall save you from my wrath!" Pyro cackled and burned a large pile of bodies lying in front of him.  
  
Your people are dieing  
  
Your people are crying out  
  
That you must go down Down, down, down, you must go down Lets take them down  
  
Many people cried out as they watched their loved ones burn. Pyro finally stopped once the things that were once people were reduced to ashes. Sweat poured down his face and he tried his hardest to breathe.  
"You!" He pointed to a young boy, about the age of twelve. The boy stood up and looked at Pyro in the eyes, waiting for his order.  
"What is your name mate?" He asked.  
"Ian..my-my.. lord." The boy said with tears in his eyes. The way he addressed Pyro only added to his large ego at that moment.  
"Alright then! Ian, are you prepared to held me take down any body, or anything that gets in my way?!" He asked the boy,  
"As long as you don't hurt my family. Please.. Do not hurt them." Ian responded, now in tears.  
"That is a very brave request mate. I cannot promise you anything but deliverance. Now what is your answer mate?" Pyro asked. He didn't let the boy answer before hurling a fireball at him in attempting to kill him. After all, if the boy cared so much for his family, he should die with them!  
  
Now that it's over, and all is said and done  
  
You've turned the sky black, no sign of the sun  
  
The boy was knocked out of the way though by a man.  
"Dad!" Ian yelled out as the man cried out and his skin turned black. Pyro smiled at this. A noble death for a noble man. He shall go to god now.  
  
The air around the crowd was now black because of the ashes of their loved ones. More people ran away in fear, but few got very far. Most of them were met with Pyro's wrath.  
  
Do you think the free world is going to wish you well  
  
No god can save you now, you're going strait to hell  
  
A familiar sound filled the area. Pyro looked up, it was the X-jet! The X-men had finally arrived. To bad they were to late to save about fifty people.  
"Uh oh, fun's over! Now it's time to go! Until next time good people!" Pyro smiled evilly and dashed away, leaving a trail of fire behind him so that no one could catch him. The X-men searched for hours, but they saw no sign of Pyro.  
"He killed them! He killed my family!" Scott heard a little girl shout. More screams filled the area as Bobby froze down the burning pile of bodies.  
  
We've set your world on fire  
  
You are now retired Because sooner or later We have to meet our maker Set the world on fire...  
  
Fin  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm going to make more for my song fic series very soon! Please review and tell me how you liked it! ^_^  
  
-Kayko 


End file.
